Partner in Crime
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Grafik kehidupan Matt kembali mendatar setelah Mello meninggalkannya. Segalanya berangsur tenang, teratur, mapan. Lalu tiba-tiba Mello datang lagi. Muncul begitu saja di kehidupan Matt yang tenang, membawa ide gila yang lain. Mengharapkan masih ada sisa-sisa kesetiaan dari mantan partner in crime-nya untuk kembali beraksi.


A/N: Untuk seorang teman yang sangat baik.

**Disclaimer: **Obata Takeshi-sensei dan Ohba Tsugumi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**~Partner in Crime~**

**#**

**#**

* * *

Wajah Mello tampak tegang sejak tadi. Tampaknya dia tidak tidur semalaman. Wajar saja. Ini hari yang penting.

"Kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan, Matt?"

Ternyata Mello sangat tegang sampai-sampai menanyakan hal semacam itu, padahal Matt bukan orang yang perlu diberitahu dua kali untuk memahami sebuah instruksi. Tapi ia tetap menyatakan jawabannya untuk membuat Mello sedikit lebih tenang.

"Menembakkan bom asap untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pengawal Takada agar kau bisa menculiknya."

"Ya," Mello mengangguk. Ekspresi serius di wajahnya tampak agak mengerikan gara-gara bekas luka itu. "Aku percaya padamu, Matt."

Hening sejenak. Keheningan yang tidak enak, seperti masa-masa tenang sebelum badai mengamuk.

"Matt…."

"Apa?"

Mello memandangi rekannya. Dia terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya berkata, "Lakukan sebaik mungkin. Jangan ceroboh."

"Oke," sahut Matt. Ada kelegaan aneh di dadanya mendengar kata-kata Mello yang sangat biasa itu. Mungkin karena dia sempat berpikir Mello akan melontarkan ucapan yang menyiratkan perpisahan.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga… pekerjaan ini mengandung bahaya level sepuluh dari sepuluh.

"Ayo," Mello memakai helmnya dan naik ke motor. "Kau duluan."

Matt masuk ke mobilnya, menyalakan mesin, lalu berangkat. Ia membuka jendela dan mengembuskan asap rokok keluar, menyiapkan diri menyongsong "pertempuran".

Orang waras manapun mungkin tak akan mau menerima misi gila yang bisa jadi bunuh diri ini. Tapi… Mello selalu berhasil membujuknya. Tidak, bahkan tidak perlu membujuk. Entah kenapa, Matt tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan-ajakan Mello. Dari dulu—ketika masih di Wammy's House—sampai sekarang, selalu begitu.

Dulu Roger menjuluki mereka Duo Pembuat Onar. Hukuman, sanksi, detensi, atau apa pun namanya itu, sudah kenyang Matt terima. Namun, ia tak pernah kapok.

Bukan berarti rasa jera itu sama sekali tidak ada. Tentu saja ada, apalagi kalau Roger sudah menjatuhkan hukuman larangan main atau penyitaan _video games _miliknya. Tapi Mello selalu berhasil membuatnya terpancing dan terpancing untuk kembali melakukan hal-hal gila.

Ya, Mello punya segudang ide nekat dan berbahaya di kepalanya. Ide-ide yang bagi Matt selalu sangat menarik. Gagasan-gagasan tak masuk akal Mello sukses membuat hari-hari Matt yang datar menjadi berwarna.

Mungkin karena itulah dia tak pernah menampik apa pun ajakan Mello, bagaimanapun akibatnya. Dan Matt pun resmi menjadi _partner in crime _Mello selama kebersamaan mereka di Wammy's House.

Matt sebenarnya tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Mello lagi setelah Mello pergi dari Wammy's. Mello tidak berpamitan padanya, dia pergi begitu saja. Sesuatu yang sempat menorehkan luka dalam hati Matt, menggoreskan kekecewaan besar dan keraguan akan makna sebuah persahabatan.

Tapi ternyata dirinya masih punya arti di mata Mello. Barangkali memang hanya Matt satu-satunya pribadi yang cocok untuk menjadi _partner in crime_-nya.

Grafik kehidupannya kembali mendatar setelah Mello meninggalkannya. Segalanya berangsur tenang, teratur, mapan. Semua orang yang mengenal Matt tahu dia tidak punya banyak ambisi dan motivasi dalam hidupnya, cenderung menerima segala hal apa adanya. Tidak terlalu peduli pada dunia sekitar, cukup puas dengan apa yang dimiliki, menjalani rutinitas tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Lalu tiba-tiba Mello datang lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa tanda-tanda. Muncul begitu saja di kehidupan Matt yang tenang, membawa ide gila yang lain.

Kali ini bukan sekadar ide gila, tapi misi nekat dengan taruhan nyawa.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendorong pintu kaca. Hingar bingar keriuhan langsung menyambut gendang telinganya. Suara-suara orang—ada beberapa makian atau seruan kemenangan. Dengung percakapan. Bunyi mesin _dingdong_, tembakan, pertarungan, uang logam.

Sosok itu berjalan lurus tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya. Sepatu bot kulitnya melangkah mantap di lantai yang kotor itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Wajahnya tersembunyi—sengaja disembunyikan—di balik _hoodie_ mantelnya.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke kiri kanan, mencari. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang diharapkan. Perlahan, ia mendekati orang itu.

"Caramu memegang pistol itu salah."

Yang diajak bicara tidak melirik. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi dengan pistol di tangan kiri. Matanya yang tertutup sebuah _goggle _berlensa oranye menatap fokus ke layar sasaran, beberapa inci di hadapannya. Di sudut bibirnya terselip rokok yang sudah tidak berasap.

_Dor! _

Ia menembak.

Meleset. _Game over_.

Si Pirang mendengus.

"Minggir," ujarnya tak sabar. Direbutnya pistol dari tangan orang itu, lalu dimasukkannya koin ke dalam slot. Beberapa menit kemudian, ronde itu dimenangkannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku terkesan," kata pemuda ber-_goggle_, walaupun suaranya sama sekali tak menunjukkan keterkesanan.

"Dari dulu kau memang payah, Matt."

Alis pemuda ber-_goggle _terangkat sedikit. Orang di hadapannya meletakkan pistol kembali ke tempatnya, lalu membuka tudung yang menyelubungi kepalanya.

Rokok Matt jatuh dari bibirnya.

"_Mello?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Mello menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan memandang sekeliling. Laptop, televisi, konsol _game_, bungkus-bungkus keripik, bekas mangkuk sereal, kaleng minuman, abu rokok, asbak penuh puntung. Benar-benar berantakan.

Sebuah kaleng minuman soda dingin melayang. Mello menangkapnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia membuka dan meneguknya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanya Matt sambil duduk di karpet, tak peduli dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di atasnya. Tangannya ditopangkan ke sebelah lutut yang dinaikkan.

"Jangan tanya. Kau tak akan mau tahu."

"Yah, aku memang tak ingin dengar kau menyewa detektif swasta gendut untuk menemukanku."

"Selera humormu masih sama buruknya dengan dulu."

Matt meneguk sodanya, lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di karpet. Ia mengambil bungkus rokok dan menyalakannya sebatang.

"Mau?"

"Tidak. Punya cokelat?"

Matt mengembuskan asap.

"Menurutmu?"

Mello tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memerhatikan temannya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Cukup lama. Beberapa tahun belakangan," Matt mengangkat bahu. "Rokok sangat membantu untuk bergadang."

"Gaya hidup yang sangat tidak sehat," cemooh Mello terang-terangan.

"Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Apa saja yang kaulakukan setelah keluar dari Wammy's House?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya menjadi _professional gamer_. Kadang-kadang aku membuat satu-dua _game _sendiri dan menjualnya. Itu saja."

Sekali lagi Mello mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Apartemen itu bisa dibilang cukup berkelas, sebenarnya. Perabotannya bagus, kertas dindingnya tidak murahan.

"Apartemen mewah dan sebuah Chevrolet. Bisa kulihat kau cukup menikmati hidup, bahkan kau sampai berfoya-foya di _game center_. Sudah tidak anti dengan dunia luar rupanya?"

"Di sana cukup banyak _game _menarik."

Mello hanya memutar mata.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya," Matt menjentikkan abu dari rokoknya. "Langsung ke intinya saja. _Kenapa _kau tahu-tahu mencariku setelah sekian lama, Mello? Pasti ada sesuatu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Dan apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tatapannya terarah pada luka besar yang melintang di wajah Mello.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya waktu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang usai Mello bercerita.

"Rasanya agak tak masuk akal."

"Kupikir seorang _gamer _punya imajinasi yang bagus."

"Yah, maksudku… siapa pun pada awalnya tidak akan memercayai hal-hal seperti dewa kematian atau buku _Death Note _itu."

"Kalau begitu percayalah mulai sekarang."

"Kau ingin aku membantumu menangkap Kira?"

Kembali hening sejenak.

"Terserah kau. Aku _tidak _memaksa," Mello bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh. Ia berjalan melewati Matt menuju lemari esnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang mengandung rasa cokelat di sana. Lidahnya sudah gatal sekali akan cokelat.

Perlahan, bibir Matt tertarik ke pinggir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Gerakan Mello langsung terhenti. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh. Matt mengisap rokoknya dengan santai.

"Itu pilihanmu."

"Ya."

Mata Mello kembali menelusuri isi kulkas. Dia tersenyum senang saat menemukan sisa biskuit cokelat yang sudah beku di sana. Diambilnya bungkus biskuit itu dan langsung dimakannya.

"Hei, Matt," panggil Mello sambil mengunyah. Saat itu di tangan Matt sudah terdapat konsol _game_, pertanda dirinya akan segera mulai bermain lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu risiko pilihan itu."

"Aku tahu."

Mello diam sejenak. Kata-kata berseliweran di benaknya. Matt punya kehidupan yang baik, berbeda dengan dirinya. Mengejar Kira, jiwa raga terpaksa dipertaruhkan.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Mello katakan.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kau punya."

"Tidak," sahut Matt, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _game _yang sudah mulai dimainkannya. "Bagiku, membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri tidak termasuk pilihan."

Selama beberapa saat, Mello tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dasar," gumamnya kemudian, menggigit biskuitnya lagi untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

Pilihannya tidak salah untuk mencari Matt setelah kelompok mafia itu porak poranda. Memang hanya Matt yang akan selalu di sisinya sampai akhir.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Namun, saat Mello menatap berita di TV kecil yang menyiarkan kematian Matt itu, dia merasa pilihannya tersebut _sangatlah _salah. Dan rasa bersalah itu kini memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Tapi sudah jelas, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap sentimentil. Setelah semua misi selesai, Mello berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan segera berkabung secara pantas untuk Matt.

"Maaf, Matt…." hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar lirih dari bibirnya.

_Selamat tinggal, partner…._

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
